


Pilots and Students and Ski-Ball Masters

by Idle_Irrelephants



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Jaina are twins, Chewbacca is a Dog, EU characters because I can, Gen, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Modern Solo Adventures, Please don't judge me, Poe is the Solo's neighbor, This is fluff, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Irrelephants/pseuds/Idle_Irrelephants
Summary: The Solo twins meet their newest neighbor.





	Pilots and Students and Ski-Ball Masters

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Modern Solo Adventures by [mamalaz](http://mamalaz.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-solo-adventures)

As Jaina started flipping through the mail, Kylo’s gaze panned over to the house next door. A car he didn’t recognize had just pulled into Poe’s driveway, and Kylo was intrigued. As soon as the car was parked, a woman a few years younger than Kylo climbed out and headed up towards the front deck where Poe had just appeared. As Poe wrapped the young woman into a bear hug, Kylo recognized her. With raised eyebrows, he turned to Jaina. 

“Who‘s that girl with Poe?” Jaina looked up from the mail. A look of panic quickly took over Jaina’s face and she dove behind the bushes, dragging her brother with her. 

“What the kriff is she doing here?”

“You know her?”

“Know her? She’s the bane of my existence.” Kylo rolled his eyes at his twin.

“What?”

“That’s Rey. She’s Uncle Luke’s T.A. We had classes together in undergrad. She’s such a kriffing know-it-all. She thinks she’s better than me just because she’s twenty and in grad school and doesn’t have a three-year-old. Force, I hate her so much.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating. And you don’t hate anyone.”

“First of all, that’s rich coming from you. Second, I hate plenty of people. Third, and most important…why are you so interested?”

“Rey is the girl from the carnival that I told you about.”

“The ski-ball master? For Force sake, is there anything she isn’t good at?” Jaina turned back to look at Poe’s house. “Kriff! They’re coming this way! Inside!” Kylo started to get up. “No, not the front, they’ll see us! We’ll have to go through the back. Army crawl, dammit!” 

As soon as Kylo and Jaina made it to the back of the house, they bolted inside, Jaina throwing the mail on the counter as they dashed for the empty couch. Kylo grabbed the remote from the coffee table and put on some mindless reality show while Jaina grabbed the newspaper off of the arm of Han’s armchair. They barely had time to contemplate why Rey would be visiting Poe (let alone hugging him) when the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Han bellowed from the other room over Chewie’s howling. “Pipe down, Fuzzball, it’s just Poe.” Sounds of greeting rang through the entryway before Han strolled into the family room, Poe and Rey behind him. “Hey kids, look who I found.” Said Han, pointing a thumb behind him. Kylo and Jaina looked up, feigning surprise. Jaina smiled innocently as she and Kylo both stood up.

“Hey, Poe.”

“Hi, Jaina. Ben.” Poe returned with a smile.

“It’s Kylo.” The latter muttered under his breath. Poe ignored him.

“This,” he said turning slightly to Rey. “Is Rey, my sister.” Jaina and Kylo both tilted their heads in confusion.

“Sister?” Kylo questioned rudely. That snapped Jaina out of her confusion. She hastily smiled.

“It’s great to meet you, Rey. I’m Jaina, and this is my brother, Ben.”

“Kylo.”

“It’s great to meet you both,” said Rey. I’ve heard a lot about you. Though I think I may have met both of you already.”

“Really?” Poe raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Jaina admitted, “we had some classes together during undergrad, but last names were never mentioned, so…”

“And I met Kylo at the school carnival last month.”

“Small world then.” Poe smiled.

“Well, Poe, Rey, wanna stay for dinner?” Han asked. “We’re grilling out on the patio.”

“That’d be great, thanks Han.”

“Great. Hey, Ben, give me a hand with the food.”

“Fine.” Kylo followed his father sullenly.

“What can I do to help, Han?” Rey questioned as she trailed behind the other two. Poe and Jaina stood in the family room for a moment, awkwardly. 

“Uh…you know, I should probably go wake Breha up from her nap…”

“Yeah, I should probably go help with the food. See ya out there?” Poe smiled.

“Yeah.” Jaina smiled back and turned to walk up the stairs to Breha’s room. When she reached the landing, Poe called out.

“Oh, hey, Jaina?” Jaina turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah?”

“Nice army crawl.” Poe winked and strolled into the kitchen. Jaina thanked the Force that Poe didn’t see her blush as she hurried up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so please be kind.


End file.
